1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of assembling thermal module. By means of the method, the assembling efficiency of the thermal module is increased.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance of technologies, the number of transistors per unit area of electronic component has become more and more. Therefore, on one hand, the heat generated by the electronic component in working is increased and on the other hand, the working frequency of the electronic component has become higher and higher. The heat generated when the transistors are switched on/off is also a cause of increase of the heat generated by the electronic component. In case the heat is not dissipated in time, the operation of the chip will be slowed down. In some more serious cases, even the lifetime of the chip will be shortened. To enhance the heat dissipation effect for the electronic component, a heat sink with multiple radiating fins is generally used to dissipate the heat to the environment by way of natural convection or forced convection.
Heat pipe is able to transfer a great amount of heat through a considerable distance under a very small cross-sectional area and temperature difference without using any external power supply. The heat pipe is economically advantageous in that the heat pipe can work without using any power supply and without occupying much room. Therefore, nowadays, various heat pipes are widely applied to all kinds of electronic products as ones of the heat transfer components.
The heat sink, especially the heat sink with heat pipe structure, is the most often used heat dissipation means applied to the heat-generating component. The heat sink is made of a material with high thermal conductivity. The working fluid filled in the heat pipe is able to transfer heat under capillarity. Therefore, the heat sink has a high heat conduction performance. The heat sink is advantageous in that the structure of the heat sink is lightweight and simplified. This can minimize the weight of the heat dissipation device and solve the problems of high cost and complicatedness of the conventional system.
The conventional heat pipe heat sink structure includes multiple radiating fins and at least one heat pipe. The radiating fins are formed with multiple holes. The most often used measure for assembling the heat pipe with the radiating fins is to pass the heat pipe through the holes one by one to connect the heat pipe with the radiating fins. Such process is troublesome and complicated. Therefore, the assembling efficiency is poorer.
According to the above, the conventional heat pipe heat sink structure has the following shortcomings:
1. The assembling efficiency is poorer.
2. The assembling process is complicated.